Fire detection systems are generally known. Such systems are typically based upon the use of one or more fire detectors (e.g., smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, etc.) distributed around a secured area. Upon activation of the detector, a local audible alarm may be activated to warn occupants of the threat.
In most cases, the fire detectors are coupled to a local control panel that monitors the status of the fire detectors for indications of trouble or for indications of fire. In addition to activating a local audible fire alarm, the local control panel may also send a fire message to a central monitoring station. The central monitoring station may, in turn, summon a local fire department.
Recent improvements in fire detection systems include the use of wireless radio frequency transceivers in the local control panel and each of the fire detectors. This has dramatically reduced the cost of installation of such systems.
Upon activation of such systems, the fire detectors register their presence with the control panel using some registration protocol. Once registered, each fire detector periodically provides a status report to the panel.
While such systems work well, they are limited in the number of fire detectors that can be used because of mutual interference. Because of the importance of fire detection, a need exists for better methods of reducing interference in large systems.